Carrier boards may be incorporated into a host computing system environment, such as carrier “add-on” boards designed to add features to, or expand features present in, the host computing system. If the host computing system loses power unexpectedly, the incorporated carrier boards likely will lose power too, unless there is a back-up power solution. Unplanned power loss to carrier boards may cause unintended and/or detrimental effects to the host computing system due to interruption of the tasks performed by the carrier board. On carrier boards incorporating data storage media, unplanned power failures may cause data loss.